


Whenever I’m Alone With You

by TeamDamon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: But with a happy ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Goku is clueless and dumb but in the best way, Infidelity, M/M, Switching, Vegeta is a mess but we love him anyway, and so does Chi-Chi, but the men don’t know that yet, god I love kakavege, spoiler alert: Bulma already knows and she approves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDamon/pseuds/TeamDamon
Summary: During the three years that Vegeta and Goku spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to prepare for the tournament between Universes 6 & 7, the relationship between the two Saiyans takes a few unexpected turns. Between Vegeta’s warring feelings of raging guilt and uncontrollable desire, which will win?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 164





	Whenever I’m Alone With You

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been working on this off and on for awhile now, writing bits here and there whenever the Kakavege mood struck, and I finally managed to finish it today. I love love LOVE fics set during the 3 years in the time chamber during Super, so this is my little addition to it 💜

For the first of the three years that Vegeta spent in the hyperbolic time chamber with Goku, things went surprisingly smoothly overall. Vegeta considered it in large part due to getting used to living with Goku on Beerus’ world, sharing small quarters with him and spending almost every waking moment in the man’s company during their months spent there. As annoying as the younger Saiyan was, Vegeta was as used to him as he was going to get, and thus adjusting to a similar setup in the time chamber was fairly easy. The first 12 months passed by in a blur, both men focused on their goals and falling into a comfortable rhythm together - eat, spar, eat again, spar again, sleep, repeat. 

It was after that year passed that things started getting… complicated. 

While Vegeta valued his independence and was not an overly sentimental man by any stretch of the imagination, the truth was that he was starting to miss his family rather terribly. He missed Trunks’ constant chattering and their frequent spars, and he missed Bulma’s smile and the way that she challenged him in ways nobody else could. He even missed his mother in law’s inane babbling and  _ especially _ her cooking. 

But most of all, he missed Bulma’s touch. 

As a Saiyan, the bulk of physical contact that he craved was the violent sort, and Goku more than fulfilled that need during their daily exhaustive spars. But during his years of marriage, Vegeta had become accustomed to having his  _ other _ appetites sated at a very frequent rate. Considering the fact that he’d been away training with Whis for over a year with just the battle with resurrected Frieza as a break, those appetites had been languishing and being ignored more often than not as of late.

Put simply, Vegeta was horny as hell and he wanted to fuck his wife nonstop for about a week straight. But instead, he was trapped for another  _ two entire years _ inside a tempermental room in another dimension with only his rival-turned-friend for company. 

Of course, he was free to leave at any time but it simply wasn’t an option. Choosing to leave and fall behind Goku  _ again _ just because Vegeta was too pathetic to go a little while without sex? Absurd! The Prince of All Saiyans was above such useless physical desires, and he would not allow them to impede his progress. 

Bulma would be there waiting after the tournament between the 6th and 7th universes, and once they were home again,  _ then _ he’d fuck her to their hearts’ content. Until then, he would be the Prince of All Saiyans  _ and _ Celibacy. 

However, as the second year in the chamber began, Vegeta quickly realized that he had two very real and very bothersome problems. 

The first problem was the lack of any real privacy in the time chamber. He couldn’t even jerk off in peace ever due to the place’s setup, what with the beds being so close to each other and separated only by mere curtains, and the bathroom was a no-go because Goku had a bad habit of wandering into it when Vegeta was in the bath. He’d just barge in and start chatting Vegeta’s ear off as if it were a completely normal thing to do, and even though Vegeta would scream and ki-blast him into oblivion every time, he couldn’t trust Goku to not do it again. So. That wasn’t an option. 

A few times Vegeta had considered giving it a go at night while Goku was passed out snoring, but he could never get into it fully and was too preoccupied with making sure that Goku was still asleep to get anywhere. Eventually he just accepted his fate - he wasn’t going to get off until he got out of the time chamber. 

Then came the second and most disturbing problem: he was clearly losing his mind, because constantly seeing Goku in various states of undress and being in close physical contact with him every day was… doing things… to him. 

At first it was just silly things, like shuddering at a rush of warm breath on his neck when Goku was grappling him from behind, or jerking away out of instinct when their lower halves brushed a little too closely together on accident. Normally such inevitable contact would hardly phase him, but when he was slowly dying inside from sexual frustration, it  _ phased _ him. 

Then, to make it worse, there was Goku’s lack of any sense of decency and his tendency to wear as little clothes as possible outside of sparring. He slept in next to nothing, ate his food in next to nothing, and to Vegeta’s shock, walked to and from the bathroom in  _ absolutely _ nothing. He had no shame and seemed to find Vegeta’s very vocal objections hilarious - in fact, he once assured Vegeta that he could walk around naked too and that he wouldn’t mind at all, and Vegeta had sputtered and nearly blown a gasket in response. 

Goku didn’t understand that Vegeta wasn’t simply a prude. No, the issue was that Vegeta was starting to look at and appreciate Goku’s body too much. 

From the day he’d met Goku, he’d always been impressed by him. His power and his physique were  _ astounding _ , and all these years later, Goku was still the driving force behind Vegeta’s constant efforts to get stronger and push his limits. But beyond that, Vegeta had watched Goku grow stronger and fight the battles that had further scarred and shaped that body, and he felt the power that ran through those veins every time their fists collided. Goku was strength personified, the very best of their extinct race, and Vegeta couldn’t  _ not _ be drawn to that. 

It was only natural for him to enjoy looking at Goku’s body and wonder how it would feel to touch his skin, trace his scars, lick the beads of sweat from between his abs, taste his lips. Saiyans were built to be attracted to the strongest, most powerful warriors, and Vegeta was no different. It didn’t mean anything - he couldn’t help it. 

Right?  _ Right? _

He didn’t know anymore. He felt like he was losing it, feeling homesick half the time and the rest of the time angry and horny and confused. It was starting to screw with his focus and to his chagrin, Goku was starting to notice. He was always asking Vegeta what was wrong, if he was okay, if he was sure 3 years straight in the time chamber was okay, and if there was anything he could do to help. Of course, Vegeta brushed him off every time, but each query of Goku’s left Vegeta even more on edge than before. 

Deep down, he knew that he was barreling towards a breaking point. Strong as he was, he couldn’t escape his biology, and his body  _ needed _ a release. 

He just didn’t expect that breaking point to come when it did, and in the way that it did. 

—

“Gotcha,” Goku grinned, pinning Vegeta to the ground and immobilizing him. “Man, you’re too easy today.”

Vegeta growled and struggled like he always did, knowing that the other man was right but refusing to acknowledge it. He shifted to try to find an opening to throw Goku off, but all he accomplished was prompting Goku to tighten his grip and lock him in place, resulting in his thigh suddenly pressing to a part of Vegeta’s body that shouldn’t have been hard but very much was. 

Vegeta’s breath hitched and he went completely still, the fight leaving his body in an instant. Goku froze too, brows furrowing as Vegeta’s face turned bright red, but it didn’t take long for the younger man to catch on. 

Goku flexed his thigh and made Vegeta gasp. Goku’s eyes then went wide as Vegeta’s own clenched shut, humiliation washing over him in a sickeningly hot wave of despair. 

“ _ Vegeta _ ,” Goku whispered, no judgement or disgust in his tone. If anything he sounded… curious. 

Vegeta opened his mouth to tell Goku to get the hell off of him, but all he got out was a hissed  _ Kakarot _ before that thigh moved again and stole his ability to speak. The deliberate friction felt unbearably delicious even between the layers separating them, and Vegeta felt like he was on fire. He kept his eyes shut and let out a shuddering groan as Goku began a tentative rhythm, rocking against him and giving him the pleasure he’d been denied for so very,  _ very _ long. 

All the while, Goku kept Vegeta’s wrists pinned to the ground and watched him as if in awe, his own eyes growing dark and heated as he watched Vegeta gradually lose himself. Vegeta’s mouth was slightly open and his breaths were coming harder and harder, his cheeks flushed and lovely, and Goku didn’t take his eyes off of him for even a second. 

Vegeta knew it, feeling those eyes boring into him, and that was why he kept his own tightly closed. 

He reached his end in what was a personal record, the pleasure and the thrill of at long last being touched sending him over the edge so quickly he’d have been embarrassed had he been capable of rational thought at that moment. Instead he moaned loudly -  _ too _ loudly, dammit - and came hard in his pants as Goku watched him hungrily. 

When it was over, Vegeta’s eyes fluttered open and the happy post-orgasm afterglow he usually enjoyed completely eluded him. Instead, after the pleasure faded, he was left with nothing but the horrible realization of what had just happened and who it had happened with. 

Slowly, he lifted his eyes to Goku’s. Goku was staring down at him affectionately, a silly smile on his face as he murmured, “Wow, Vegeta, that was -“

Vegeta punched him in the jaw and knocked him off of himself at last. He then scrambled to his feet and raced away, taking refuge in the bathroom and ignoring Goku’s calls of  _ hey come back  _ and _ what’s wrong _ ? 

Vegeta pressed his back to the bathroom door, breathing hard and feeling a full-blown panic attack coming on. This was bad. This was…  _ unbelievably _ bad, on more levels than he cared to acknowledge. 

He clapped a gloved hand over his mouth, suddenly a little nauseous. 

He and Goku still had two years left in that godforsaken time chamber. But how could he ever look the man in the eye again, after what had just happened? After how good it had felt and how easy and natural it had come, and how lustfully Goku had stared at him after? 

He was completely and utterly fucked. 

—

By some miracle, Goku didn’t pester Vegeta about the incident like Vegeta had feared he would. Instead Goku gave him a wider berth than usual, and they spent a week training on their own, away from each other. Vegeta spent most of those seven days in deep meditation, trying to wrestle his body back under his complete control. 

And then when the week was up, Goku asked Vegeta if he was ready to get back to work. Vegeta responded with a flippant  _ of course, clown, _ and then they took off into the void together. 

The void chose that particular day to test them by taking the shape of a wasteland under attack from a relentless and  _ hot _ thunderstorm. Vegeta didn’t even mind, though he was a bit annoyed that the room seemed to be projecting his inner turmoil back at him. 

Whatever. He wouldn’t show such pathetic weakness again.  _ Ever _ . 

—

“What’s wrong, Kakarot?” Vegeta taunted, grinning as he kicked the younger man into the side of a cliff. “Where’s  _ Earth’s savior, _ hm? Taking the day off?”

Goku growled and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth, then grabbed the soaked and tattered top of his gi and ripped it off entirely. Now shirtless, he powered up to Super Saiyan Blue and charged at Vegeta, who was distracted enough to allow Goku a brutal hit to his side that knocked the wind out of him. 

_ Idiot _ , Vegeta cursed himself, quickly recovering and blocking the next hit, waiting for an opening. He had no excuse for letting himself get distracted by Goku’s bare chest, especially when he was regrettably used to seeing him in various stages of undress at this point. But it wasn’t  _ his _ fault his Saiyan blood reacted so strongly to a half-naked, enraged fellow Saiyan tearing off his own clothes and attacking him ruthlessly. 

Vegeta managed to get a few good hits in as their battle continued, but he could feel that resolve he’d worked so hard to acquire slipping already. Goku looked and felt and  _ smelled _ so damn good, and Vegeta was half tempted to just let Goku beat him into the ground and have his way with him. In fact, nothing sounded better. 

Instead, as lightning crackled overhead, Goku pinned him face-first to the same cliff that Vegeta had kicked him into before, and Vegeta struggled with everything he had in him. Goku, however, merely shoved his head deeper into the rock and breathed harshly against his ear, “Yield, Vegeta.”

Vegeta shuddered, his cock rock hard in his pants already. The sound of Goku’s deep, angry voice in his ear coupled with his body pressed into him from behind… how he could he react any other way? 

“Fuck off, Kakarot,” Vegeta eventually rasped, and Goku had the audacity to chuckle. Then he did something entirely unexpected, leaning in closer and taking a deliberate whiff of Vegeta’s neck. 

“ _ Wow _ ,” Goku murmured, his voice suddenly thick with something that  _ wasn’t _ anger or bloodlust. “You smell amazing, Vegeta.”

Vegeta flushed hard and tried to angle away from him, but it was no use and deep down he didn’t want to. The truth was he could smell Goku too, and his scent had been faintly aroused almost the entire time they’d been sparring. Now it was growing rapidly, and Goku had the nerve to drag his nose up the curve of Vegeta’s neck as he continued to breathe him in. 

Goku’s left hand stayed on Vegeta’s head, holding him in place, but the other began to slowly drift down his side. Vegeta could feel the heat of his hand through his soaked uniform, and he hated it as much as he loved it. He was also curious what Goku would do if left to his own devices, without any guidance from Vegeta. 

He got his answer fairly quickly, when Goku’s hand slid around to his stomach and inched downwards as he licked just under Vegeta’s ear with a groan. “ _ Fuck _ .”

Vegeta let out a small noise of shock - he’d never heard that word come from Kakarot’s lips before. He’d also never felt the man’s tongue on his skin before. 

“Can I touch you, Vegeta?” Goku asked lowly, cupping Vegeta’s obvious erection but going no further. “I know you need it. I need it, too. Doesn’t have to mean anything.”

Vegeta let out a choked groan, forcing himself to not thrust into that hand. “Of course it means something, you idiot.”

“Nah, not really,” Goku replied nonchalantly. “Three years is a long time. Don’t see why we can’t give each other a hand.”

Vegeta opened his mouth to point out that their  _ wives _ were two very obvious reasons why they couldn’t, but then Goku started rubbing him gently through his clothes and Vegeta moaned brokenly instead. Goku kissed him -  _ kissed _ him - under his ear and purred, “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Ka… Kakarot,” Vegeta gasped, even more of his common sense leaving when he felt Goku’s own hardness pressing into the swell of his ass. Goku rubbed him harder, and Vegeta’s eyes rolled shut. 

“Mm, yeah,” Goku groaned, rutting against him gently from behind in rhythm with his hand. “You’re so hard, Vegeta.”

That was when Vegeta growled and reached one hand down, knocking Goku’s away so that he could open a hidden part of his uniform and pull his dick free. Then he grabbed Goku’s hand and placed it back on himself, and the bastard  _ moaned _ as he happily began stroking him skin to skin. 

Goku panted hotly against Vegeta’s ear as he worked them both, both men climbing higher rapidly as the storm overhead intensified, soaking them without a care. Vegeta didn’t care either, too wrapped up in Goku’s touch and his breathless moans in his ear to be aware of anything but the crushing heat between them. Vegeta didn’t care about how long he lasted, instead giving into the pleasure as it began to wash over him and welcoming the sweet oblivion. 

But just at the last minute, Goku wrenched his head back and kissed him firm on the lips, and he swallowed Vegeta’s moans as he came hard in his hand. Goku panted against Vegeta’s open mouth when his own orgasm quickly overcame them, and neither of them noticed as the storm settled right alongside them. 

Once Vegeta could think straight again, he shoved Goku off of him with a frustrated groan and took off before the younger man could stop him. Just like the first time, Goku called after him and Vegeta ignored him, making a beeline for the bathing chamber and cursing himself for being so insufferably, unforgivably weak. 

—

Three days passed, and just like the last time, the two men did not talk about what had happened. Unlike the first time, however, Vegeta didn’t hide from Goku. They still ate together and sparred together, spending most of their waking hours together, and to Vegeta’s astonishment, Goku just… acted like nothing had ever happened. The awkwardness he’d been expecting never happened, and aside from a few less than subtle glances at Vegeta’s ass, Goku truly appeared entirely unbothered. 

It drove Vegeta absolutely mad. Did he have no guilt, no concept of infidelity? Did he not realize the line that they’d crossed and how significant it was? Was Goku like this with all of his friends, perhaps? Maybe he thought sex between friends was as common as sharing meals. Maybe he jerked off Krillin and Yamcha from time to time, too. 

Vegeta ignored how that mere thought made his blood boil with rage. He could only handle one crisis at a time, apparently. 

It was on the third night that his overthinking hit new heights while he bathed, angrily staring at the wall as he washed himself robotically. Kakarot really had some nerve, he thought as he scrubbed at his hair and barely blinked, thinking over the last few days and how maddeningly normal Goku had acted. They sparred like they always had, their banter the same as ever, and Vegeta almost wondered if he’d just imagined it all. Perhaps it was a trick of the time chamber or something - yes, maybe that was it. He’d just hallucinated the whole thing, surely. 

But Vegeta couldn’t even buy his own lies these days, it seemed. After he finished bathing he dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist, mentally preparing himself for a night of little to no sleep. It was impossible to rest when Kakarot was mere feet away from him in the other bed, snoring away without a care in the world.  _ That imbecile. _

Once he made his way to his own bed, however, Vegeta froze at the clear and undeniable sound of a soft moan coming from Kakarot’s bed. His eyes darted towards it and found the curtains partially open, just enough to spy Kakarot’s naked form and his hand working his hard cock right there for Vegeta to see. 

His jaw dropped.  _ What the fuck.  _ What was wrong with Kakarot?! Was he not aware that Vegeta could  _ see _ him jerking off, plain as day, just a few feet away? Vegeta took a step forward, intending to yank the curtain shut and yell at Kakarot for his rudeness, but then he froze all over again when it hit him. 

Kakarot was doing this on purpose. He  _ wanted _ Vegeta to watch him. 

He swallowed hard, unable to tear his eyes away. Goku was spread out lazily on his bed, eyes closed and lips parted, flushed down to his chest as he stroked himself with the practiced ease of a man who definitely knew what he liked. His pace was somewhere in the middle of the road, not too slow and not too fast, and then his other hand moved to his chest. Vegeta’s breath hitched as he watched Goku’s fingers tease over his nipples, pinching one and pulling a low groan from his lips. 

Beneath his towel, Vegeta was fully hard and  _ aching _ . This was, without a doubt, one of the hottest things he’d ever watched. 

Then Goku’s hand began to move faster, and his moans grew louder and shakier. Vegeta knew that he was close when his thighs began to tremble, and after he scratched his short nails across his pecs to further torment his nipples, Goku gasped and pumped harder, streams of white coating his belly and his chest as he finally came. 

Vegeta was absolutely stunned, but not quite as stunned as he was when only a moment later, he watched as a sated and slightly grinning Goku tripped his fingers through the mess on his abs and brought it to his lips. Vegeta could have come right there on the spot, utterly untouched, and he might have had Goku’s eyes not opened and landed directly upon his. 

Vegeta’s heart dropped in sheer panic, but Goku only grinned and kept licking at his fingers while maintaining eye contact. 

So  _ vulgar _ . Who would have ever guessed? 

Vegeta’s feet moved before his brain realized what he was doing, bringing him past the curtain and to Goku’s bed. Goku lit up with excitement when he saw Vegeta coming closer, sitting up and swinging his legs to the side as Vegeta approached him. 

“Vegeta,” Goku said softly, spreading his legs wide so that Vegeta could stand between them. Vegeta didn’t say a word, his pulse pounding as he raked his eyes over Goku’s naked body. He’d had peeks before but he’d always looked away as quickly as possible, and now he gave himself permission to truly  _ look _ . 

Goku really was magnificent, Vegeta couldn’t help but think. Really, in Saiyan terms, Goku was the pinnacle of sex appeal. Tall, broad, rippling with hard-earned muscle, skin littered with scars gained from the most brutal of battles, and  _ powerful _ . Vegeta wouldn’t be able to call himself a Saiyan if he  _ wasn’t _ sexually attracted to Kakarot. 

Carefully, as if afraid that Vegeta would panic and run away if he moved too quickly, Goku reached up and slowly tugged on the towel on Vegeta’s hips. It unraveled quickly and hit the ground, and then it was Goku’s turn to admire Vegeta’s more compact, slightly leaner, heavily scarred body. 

“Wow,” Goku whispered, skimming his hands up Vegeta’s hips. “You’re so beautiful, Vegeta.”

Vegeta opened his mouth to berate the younger man, but he quickly lost his ability to speak when Goku leaned in and pressed a deceptively chaste kiss to the tip of Vegeta’s cock. Vegeta could only stare with his mouth hanging slightly open as Goku wrapped his hand around his rock-hard length, stroking a few times before wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking lightly. Vegeta gasped, hardly able to believe what he was seeing and unable to tear his eyes away. 

Goku started bobbing his head slowly, taking more and more of Vegeta’s cock down with each stroke, and he had the audacity to peek up and give Vegeta a cheeky grin through his eyes alone. Vegeta could only stare, transfixed by the sight of his cock disappearing into Goku’s hot mouth over and over. 

But before he could get too close and come down that inviting throat, Goku pulled off and caught his breath with a chuckle. “That’s gonna take some practice, I think. You taste amazing, by the way.”

Vegeta opened his mouth but again, no words came out. He was speechless, turned on beyond all belief, and so utterly befuddled that when Goku reached up and took his hands to guide him down into his bed, he didn’t even pretend to resist. Instead he just let the taller man gently push him down on his back, staring up into those heated black eyes and wondering how long Goku had harbored these sorts of desires for him. 

Then again, maybe it was just because Vegeta was his only option. 

“God, Vegeta, look at you,” Goku mumurmed, gazing down at the man now lying underneath him. He slid a large, rough palm up Vegeta’s abs and over his chest, deliberately brushing a thumb over his nipple and earning a hiss from between Vegeta’s teeth. “You’re incredible.”

“S-shut up and do something,” Vegeta demanded, unable to handle the adoration in Kakarot’s eyes. It reminded him too much of Bulma, and the way that she looked at him whenever he allowed himself the slightest expression of affection towards her. 

Goku chuckled. “You got it.” He looked down between them and shifted his hips to line up their cocks, and when he found an angle that he liked, he started rocking and rubbing them together. Vegeta gasped softly, gripping the sheets at his sides to keep from touching Goku, looking down to watch and feeling his heart flip at the sight of their cocks rubbing together like that. The friction felt good, and the heat from Goku’s body was intoxicating. He could come from this, he was sure of it. 

Once Goku got a rhythm going that satisfied them both, he groaned lightly and leaned down to capture a nipple in his mouth and  _ suck _ . Vegeta couldn’t stop himself from keening a little, the pleasure of it all almost startling, and he couldn’t look away either. Goku’s eyes were closed and his brows knit, cheeks hollowing a little with each suck, and then he pulled away and tongued the hard nub before switching to the other and giving it the same treatment. Vegeta wasn’t proud of the way that he writhed and panted underneath Goku, begging for more without saying the words and thrusting up to meet every rock of Goku’s hips. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Goku eventually gasped, pulling away and starting to move faster and harder, truly rutting against Vegeta now. He took a few ragged breaths and then buried his face in Vegeta’s neck, licking and kissing and nipping there as they moved together. Vegeta’s hands roamed their way to Goku’s body at last, sliding down his back and landing on his ass to pull him down harder, and Goku moaned with delight against his throat. From there, it was a race to see who would give in first, but deep down Vegeta knew all along that it would be himself. 

He proved his gut feeling right within moments, stiffening and crying out briefly as he came against Goku’s cock. Goku didn’t need much more after that, just a few ruts against Vegeta’s abs and then he was gone too, making a filthy mess all over the both of them as their come mixed together on their flesh. Vegeta didn’t have it in him to care, feeling too high on his release and the thrill of Goku’s naked body against his own to care about a damn thing. 

They stayed like that for awhile, Goku still on top of him and his nose pressed to Vegeta’s neck, their eyes closed as their breathing slowly returned to normal. Then Goku eventually brought the quiet, tenuous moment to an end by lifting his head and placing a gentle kiss on Vegeta’s jaw, then smiling goofily and saying, “That was fun.”

Vegeta just stared up at him in quiet, sleepy astonishment, unable to find a single word to say to him - not even one of his usual insults. But then Goku’s eyes drifted down from his own to his lips, and Vegeta’s breath caught as Goku began to lean in closer. 

Vegeta finally found his voice and pushed him off with a grunt of, “Get off me, idiot.” Then he quickly rolled off of the bed and got to his feet, his knees cursedly weak. 

“Hey, Vegeta, wait -“

Vegeta flung Goku’s curtains shut and effectively cut him off. He then marched back to the bathing chamber, suddenly feeling beyond filthy and knowing deep down that no amount of scrubbing would really change that. 

Self-loathing was nothing new for the Saiyan prince, but this…  _ this _ he didn’t think he could handle. He had to stop giving in and letting Kakarot make such a pathetic fool out of him time after time. It wasn’t worth the pleasure and the satisfaction, as incredible and thrilling as they were. 

He had a wife, dammit, and she deserved better than this. 

—

He repeated those words to himself like a mantra almost nonstop over the next few days, but in the end he gave in again. He was starting to suspect that he would  _ always _ give in, so long as he was in such close proximity to the other Saiyan. 

And this time, to his everlasting shame, it was  _ him _ who made the first move. It was late at night after a few days of brutal training, and Goku had called the shower first. Vegeta downed some water and a snack while he waited, unable to keep his mind from drifting to the mental image of Kakarot washing himself while hot steam enveloped him, his hands gliding mindlessly over his body and maybe, if he was in the mood for it, drifting down to tug at his cock. When the thought made Vegeta unexpectedly angry - because he wanted to be the one to give him release, dammit - he tossed his water bottle aside with a growl and made a beeline for the bathing chamber, peeling off his uniform as he went. 

He was naked by the time he stepped inside and found Goku just as he’d pictured him, standing with his back to Vegeta and rinsing off the suds he’d rubbed all over himself. He gave no signal that he’d heard Vegeta’s entrance, so Vegeta walked up to him as quietly as he could. Somehow, having the element of surprise put him at ease a bit, even though it made little sense. 

Once Goku was within reach, Vegeta swallowed hard and hesitated, unsure of what to do now. If it was Bulma he’d just press himself to her back and reach around to cup her magnificent breasts, but this wasn’t Bulma and he didn’t know how to approach Goku or make the first move. 

On the verge of panicking and running away before it was too late, Vegeta froze instead when Goku chuckled lowly and asked while still facing the wall, “You just gonna stand there and stare at me?”

Vegeta’s brows lowered angrily. He grabbed Goku by the wrist and spun him around, growing even angrier when he saw the silly grin on his face. “And what are you smiling about, you clown?”

Goku shrugged. “Nothin’. Just think it’s funny that I was in here thinking about you and then just like that… here you are.”

Vegeta’s cheeks went red with embarrassment. Goku… thought of him that way? It was one thing if Goku turned to him for sex while stuck in this godforsaken room for 3 entire years, but the idea of him just…  _ fantasizing _ about Vegeta struck him entirely differently, somehow. 

Goku reached out for him, cupping Vegeta’s cheek and pulling him close for a kiss. “C’mere.”

Vegeta slapped his hand away, refusing Goku’s kiss. Fucking was one thing but kissing was on another level of intimacy that Vegeta wasn’t willing to grant him. “Shut up.”

Goku wasn’t fazed by the rejection, taking it all in stride. He always did when it came to Vegeta. “Okay. Show me what you want, then.”

Vegeta stared him down for a few long, almost agonizing moments. Then he pressed his palm to Goku’s chest and shoved him hard against the shower wall before dropping to his knees before him, looking up at Goku and watching the younger man’s lips part in surprise as Vegeta gripped his cock and licked up the length of it. 

It was somewhere between that first taste of Goku’s cock and when Goku’s come splattered on his face just a few short moments later that Vegeta realized any efforts to resist this growing heat between them was futile. It was fucking intoxicating and every bit as natural and easy as what he shared with Bulma, and while it was wrong and his guilt would only grow with time, he decided that the only real option was to just hope that Bulma would forgive him when it was all over. 

He only wished that he shared Goku’s infuriatingly carefree attitude about it all. 

—

Over the course of their many remaining days in the time chamber, Vegeta and Goku’s routine took on a new shape that made room for their new dynamic. And Vegeta was ashamed to admit that he fucking  _ loved _ it. 

Eating, fighting, fucking and sleeping was every Saiyan’s ideal existence, and it wasn’t long before they each lost all sense of time and space entirely and sunk into their new, temporary life with a sort of contentment that was almost frightening. It all came so naturally, the lines between fucking and fighting blending seamlessly as Vegeta gradually let his previously impenetrable walls down and let Goku in. 

The first time they fucked for real, it was during a particularly bloody fight that Vegeta won by default when he distracted a fully-powered Goku with a hand to his already-hard dick through his gi. From there they each ripped each other’s clothes to shreds and bit and licked and clawed at each other until Vegeta had Goku on all fours and was sinking deep inside of him. Saiyan men’s bodies were built a bit differently from that of human men, and Vegeta showed Goku just how receptive his body was to another man’s cock and how painless and incredible it could be. 

He pounded Goku into the hard floor beneath them, bringing noises from Goku’s mouth that seared themselves into Vegeta’s memory forever and made him shudder. Goku was so hot and tight around him, moaning like a whore and begging for more without an ounce of shame, and when they came it was within mere seconds of one another and proved to be one of the best orgasms of Vegeta’s entire life. 

For awhile - a few weeks, months? Vegeta didn’t know - they stuck to that particular dynamic, with Vegeta doing the fucking and Goku taking it with a smile and demanding  _ more, more, more _ . But it was only a matter of time before the roles were destined to reverse, and when it finally happened and Goku at last played the dominant role that Vegeta had been secretly craving from him, he could have nearly cried with relief. 

This time it happened during a verbal fight rather than a physical one. Kakarot had been grating on Vegeta’s nerves, leaving their living area a disaster every day and rarely cleaning up after himself, eating food that Vegeta had meticulously cooked and saved for himself, and their resulting shouting match had ended with Goku grabbing Vegeta by the throat and slamming him against the wall. His lips hovered over Vegeta’s for a few long, heated seconds, but he respected Vegeta’s boundaries and didn’t try to kiss his lips. Instead he let out a shaky breath and murmured, “You drive me crazy, ‘Geta.”

Vegeta snarled. “Stop calling me that.”

Goku grinned and tightened his grip around Vegeta’s throat, raising a brow when it got him a choked-off moan and Vegeta nearly going limp in his arms. “So that’s what you want, huh?”

“Fuck you,” Vegeta spat, even while his body screamed for it. 

“Nah,” Goku replied lowly. “Think I’ll be fucking  _ you _ tonight.”

They didn’t sleep at all that night. Instead, Goku set a new personal record of his own stamina and took Vegeta more times than either of them could count. First he fucked him hard and rough and mercilessly on the floor, at least three times, and then he carried Vegeta to bed and went a bit easier on him the next few times. By the time “morning” grew near, they were curled up in each other’s arms and trading lazy touches and kisses to each other’s skin while Goku fucked into him slowly, unable to fully sate his thirst. And Vegeta couldn’t have been more blissed-out. 

After that night, even though Vegeta grumbled about it from time to time, Goku was more often than not the one on top during their romps. Despite his empty objections, Vegeta fucking  _ loved _ it and didn’t think he’d ever felt quite so at peace as when Goku was inside of him, holding him down and taking control, allowing him to stop thinking for once and to just  _ feel _ . 

But it was a dangerous thing to become enamored with, Vegeta soon learned. One night, Goku had decided to set their pace maddeningly slow and spent what felt  _ hours _ worshipping Vegeta’s body with his mouth and cock, driving him utterly mad with want. And when he finally,  _ finally _ sunk inside of him and began to lazily, skillfully fuck him, their lips grew dangerously close and Vegeta opened her eyes to find the younger man staring down at him with so much affection it  _ terrified _ him. 

“ _ Vegeta _ ,” Goku panted, eyes hooded and face flushed, breath hot against Vegeta’s lips. “ _ God _ , I don’t ever want this to end.”

Vegeta shuddered underneath him, clutching at Goku’s back with both hands. “K-Kakarot…”

Goku’s nose brushed Vegeta’s, the younger Saiyan’s eyes briefly fluttering shut. “You’re so perfect. So glad I found you.”

Vegeta’s eyes widened, his heart thudding in his chest. He stared up at Goku in shock, but all Goku did was smile at him softly and carefully, gently press a kiss to the corner of Vegeta’s mouth. 

“ _ I love you _ .”

Tears gathered in Vegeta’s eyes. He squeezed them shut to keep the tears from falling, then grabbed Goku’s face and kissed him  _ hard _ , obliterating the last remaining boundary between them. 

After that, without any pretense left for Vegeta to hide behind, things became surprisingly even easier. He never told Kakarot that he loved him back, but Kakarot didn’t seemed bothered by it in the least. He knew Vegeta damn well by now, after all, and he knew better than to expect such a thing. Vegeta was a man of action rather than words, and he always had been. 

But as enjoyable and even blissful as their time in the chamber grew to be, it couldn’t last forever. Both men seemed to forget that in time, however, going days without even remembering why they were there to begin with and losing themselves to the point of mixing up their days and nights and finding themselves too preoccupied to shower or even shave. Not that Vegeta minded - Goku in a full beard brought out something primal in him, and Vegeta’s own beard seemed to do the same for Goku. 

For awhile, they lived like the men they might have been had their home planet never been destroyed and Goku never sent to earth as a child. They lived according to their instincts alone, fucking and fighting until they bled and taking their meals of mostly meat raw, unconsciously turning their living chambers into something of a nest rather than a proper bedroom. And they both fucking loved it, until Vegeta woke up from a dream of his wife and child back at home and suddenly remembered that they were  _ late _ . 

The level of guilt and shame that he felt at having lost track of time  _ that _ severely was nearly crushing. Even Goku, usually so carefree, was disturbed by what had happened, but to their relief, they returned to the outside world to find that they were only a  _ little _ late and had not missed the tournament they’d been training for. 

Seeing Bulma again for the first time in three years, holding her nose and telling him and Goku to take a damn shower, was like taking a bucket of ice cold water to the face. He also had the unsettling feeling that she could see right through him, as if she knew with just one glance to his face every sin he’d committed in that terrible place. 

He wrestled with his guilt and slight panic over how to even begin to proceed from here during his shower, not expecting to walk out and find Bulma waiting for him. He froze in his tracks at the sight of her sitting on their bed, that same worryingly transparent look in her eyes as she took him in. 

She slowly got to her feet, letting out a deep breath as she approached him. He didn’t move a muscle, even when she wrapped her arms around him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“I’ve missed you, honey.”

Vegeta closed his eyes, inhaling her familiar scent and basking in it, wondering if he’d ever get to feel her like this again once she learned what he’d done. 

She kept her arms around him as she leaned back to look at his freshly shaved face, a fond smile rising to her lips. “So… let me guess. You and Goku finally slept together in that time chamber, huh?”

Vegeta’s eyes flew open wide, landing on his wife with bone-deep fear clear as day within them. His blood ran cold at her words, dread and panic filling him up and making him regret everything he’d done in that blasted room with that clown. He loved Kakarot but he wasn’t worth losing Bulma over. 

… Shit. He  _ loved _ Kakarot. 

Bulma simply smiled and patted his cheek. “Relax, Vegeta. Only thing that surprises me is how long it took you guys to finally do something. Me and Chi-Chi have had a bet going for years.”

Vegeta blinked. His head was spinning suddenly. “... What?”

She rolled her eyes affectionately. “Man, I love you. You’re adorable, you know that?”

Vegeta opened his mouth, but no words came out. 

Bulma pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and shot him a wink. “It’s fine. Seriously. I’m not mad. Well, I’m a  _ little _ mad - but only because I didn’t get to watch. Now hurry up and get dressed, we have a ‘space picnic’ to get to.”

Vegeta watched her walk away, jumping a little when the door swung shut behind her. This was… not a possibility he had ever entertained even in his wildest dreams. And apparently Kakarot’s woman discussed this with Bulma?! And they’d placed bets on it?! 

Relief washed over him like a wave from the ocean. He was highly confused, but he now knew two things - he wasn’t going to lose his wife over what he and Kakarot had done, and now there was the distinct possibility of his and Kakarot’s relationship developing even further, with blessings from their wives. 

Slowly, his frown shifted and curved into a small smirk. It would all have to wait until the tournament was over, but it appeared that everything just might turn out far better than he would have ever had the audacity to hope for. 

_ Well then.  _ Time to take his place at Kakarot’s side and show Universe 6 what Saiyans were made of. 


End file.
